Revolution
by cristania.miracle
Summary: America wants to leave England. He is almost 16 years old. He thinks all England wants him for is control. He doesn't know that England has looked at him like a little brother and doesn't realize how badly hurt England is when he asks for his independence from being an English colony and becoming a country.
1. Chapter 1 - America Wants To Leave

Chapter One – America Wants To Leave

America is a rebellious teenager living with his brotherly figure England. He is very outgoing . He loves his brother England very much. England has him given a place to live and food to eat since he was little when England and France found him as a young kid. England took him in and has taken care of him since. America, is England's colony, but wants his independence. England...did not want to give America his independence. This is why America became rebellious.

"Why won't he give me my independence? He has taken care of me for so long….he has taught me how to take care of myself, but why won't he let me go? Does he love me that much? I mean….all I am is the kid that he simply took in many, many years ago. Right? Do I really mean that much to him? I couldn't. He just likes having control over me." America thought before going to sleep. While in the other room England cried.

"…I'm losing my brother….he wants to leave me…I never thought this day would come…" England sniffled.

England cried himself to sleep. He had the most terrible dream of his life time.


	2. Chapter 2 - England's Nightmare

Sorry it took so long guys, I had to think it all up!

Chapter Two – England's Nightmare

England has cried to himself to sleep. He had the worst dream of his life….well Nightmare.

He was in his war uniform, standing across from America who is also in his war uniform. It was raining…..a downpoor. He had his musket pointed. He couldn't do it. All the memories. The good times. The smiles. The tears. The fun. The winters. The summer. Everything started flooding back into his mind. He started to cry.

He looked at America….he didn't see a fifteen year old….He saw the little lost boy from so many years ago when Englane took him in and took care of him. He couldn't possibly hurt America. There was no way!

"I can't…..I can't do it…I can't do this, I can't hurt you America…..Your like my little brother….I never thought you would want to leave me…..I was wrong. "He sighs." You…..You can have your independence…." He dropped his musket and starts to walk away crying.

America, is shocked. He didn't realize how much England cared. He thought he just wanted him for the money. That wasn't true and it never would be. America felt terrible. He didn't want to fight England but he wanted his independence. Instead of saying that, he just stood there for a moment. Then he realized he had to at least something…

"England…Thank you…." America said a low guilty voice.

"Your….You welcome America." He choked.

England walked home in the rain crying, and America fell down to his knees crying right where he had been standing. He felt so horrible. So guilty.

"How…How could I do this to him? After all he did for me? Should I go back and apologize? No. That would make me look weak….but I hurt him….All those nights he cradled me to sleep when I was little and scared of storms….all those times he helped me get better from being sick…..Oh god….What have I done?!" America thought as his eyes rained as much as the depressing night around him did.

England woke up with a start. He was on the verge of tears. That was the worst dream…No…Nightmare of his life. What if it does happen that way? He doesn't even want to think about it!

"Ughh….I need a cup of tea…" He mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Fight and Tears

**Revolution**

Chapter Three - A Fight and Tears

England gets dressed into his usual green outfit and walks into the kitchen. He notices America is actually awake….and it before 10am let alone noon. Something is up. Why is the American already awake and how long has he been awake?

"America…how long have you been awake? It's before 10 let alone noon…I'm surprised." England asked a hint of proudness in his voice.

"…..I don't know….I just…w-woke u-up….." America said slightly studdering and shaking in a ball on the couch. England put note to that and was sort of worried…

" America, are you alright? You seemed troubled by something…." England said with concern.

"I—I'm fine….Really….I—I'm perfectly fine….Just…woke up….early is all…." America said still studdering.

At this point England is worried even more and walks over to his side and tries to comfort him. The only time America gets like this is when he has a bad dream….What England doesn't know is that America didn't get barely any sleep. America fell asleep but woke up and hour later from a dream that made him cry. He didn't want England to know that though…he never likes anyone knowing when he cries even England.

"America…whats wrong? Are you alright? You look like you haven't even slept….Have you?" England asked.

"…..One hour…I slept for one hour…and then…I—I woke up crying….I had a bad dream okay….th—that's all it is…" America stated hoping England would let him be….

"…Oh….I had one too…" He sighs and walks away leaving America alone.

America realized that England didn't pressure him to tell him about it and was confused. Then he realized that England said he had a bad dream too.

"…Wait…You have bad dreams?" America asked slightly shocked. Even now England had always seemed strong, like the person didn't have bad dreams.

"…Yes America…everyone has bad dreams….except mine are more like Nightmares….and believe me…last night….was the worst one I've ever had." England says plainly and starts walking to his room with his tea.

"….England.." America calls out.

"Yes?" England answers.

America gulps…"Why won't you give me my independence?...I'm just a stupid kid you took in..I mean…I really can't mean that much to you…" America said seriousness clear in his voice.

England chokes down a sob. "….America…you have no idea…." England starts speed up on walking to his room.

"No, England I want an answer! I'm just a stupid kid you found when France the Pervert and you were hanging out! I remember! How can I mean anything to you?! Besides, ain't I just an annoyance anyway?!" America yelled while getting up and walking towards England.

"No your not America! Your not just some stupid kid I found!" England shouted back.

"Then what is it?! The money you get from my people! The taxes you charge!?" America said his voice slightly heated.

"No! Its not that either!..." England yelled turning his doornob, trying so hard not to cry but couldn't hold the tears back. "America, your like my little brother to me! I don't want to lose that, but of course you don't bloody care because your too oblivious to see that!" England walked into his room and slammed the door, throwing his cup of tea across the room crying.

America on the other hand, stood there shocked. Canada had been in the hall during the whole thing. He simply whispered one thing. "I told you…" and walked into his room holding Kumajiro.

"…..No…he's lying…." America said….trying to seem strong…but really he felt horrible.


	4. Chapter 4 - America's Realization

**Revolution**

Chapter 4 - A Visit from France and Realization

There was a knock on the door. America dashed to answer it. The one person that was least expected to be seen was there…

"Bonjour…is England here?

"Yeah…he is in his room…." America sighed.

"Is something wrong?" France asked.

" Yeah…I made a huge mistake…."

"…..Oh…" France sighed being able to tell from the look on America's face what is going on…he walks in and goes upstairs and doesn't even bother to knock when he walks into England's room. " I'm guessing America wants his independence, non?" France said sympathetically.

"Yes….but that's not even the worst part…" England said wiping his eyes. " He thinks he is just a way for me to get money and that I don't care about him….." England said.

"Why would he think that?" France asked shocked.

"I don't know! Why don't you go bloody ask him?!" England snapped.

"….You know what….I'm going to." France walks out of the room and waves to Canada as he passes by. When he gets to the kitchen he blatantly asks America.

"Why do you think that England doesn't care about you?"

America was caught off guard by that question.

"….France why do you even care?" America said.

"Because it's not true. You realize most of the time England has come to my house in the past six months it was because he needed someone to talk to, because he knew this was coming…." France said plainly.

"….Knew what was coming?" America asked.

" I think you already know…..did you two have a fight earlier?"

" How did you know that?" America snapped.

"Just a guess, from the way you two are acting." Francis pointed out.

" I don't see why I mean so much to him…..I'm just some stupid kid that he took in years ago…" America sighed.

" America…no you really aren't….do you remember a couple years after that….a promise that you had made?" Francis said.

America thought a moment….then realized he did. Along with that realization, he also realizes that that promise just makes this whole situation even worst. He chokes out what he says next….

"Y—Yeah….I-…..I promised I would stay with him f—forever….I was 7 years old and we were in a flower field….That just makes everything even worst….." America choked on a cry and slid his back against the wall he leaning against until he was sitting down.

" America…you're like a little brother to England….and that's never going to change…unless things grow a little more than that Ohonhonhon~ but it will never shrink." France snickered.

Unknown to France, England had come down after straightening himself….and had gotten two things thrown at him for that comment. Both painful. A teacup and a baseball.

"You pervert!" America screamed.

" You bloody wanker get out!" England yelled at France.

" That hurt…." France said walking towards the door.

"Papa…you had to be expecting it and two you deserved it…." Canada whispered.

"Oui Oui, Moi was." He walks out snickering.

Then after that there a dead silence between the three. Canada felt awkward and left to his room. America just stared across the room thinking about everything that had been going on. England stared at the floor and refused to look at America in fear that might break down in tears again.


End file.
